It is well-known that fuel, such as petrol or diesel, is a highly inflammable substance that must be handled with extreme care. An inherent property of fuel, that increases the risks of its handling, is its high volatility. For the above reasons, safety standards such as the UL standards for safety in North America and the ATEX directive have been created for fuel handling in order to reduce the thereby induced risks.
Fuel dispensing units generally comprise electronics in order for the user to be able to control the hydraulics of the fuel dispensing unit and refuel e.g. a vehicle. The electronics of the fuel dispensing unit can provide an increased risk in that for instance sparks from electronic circuitry and/or heat radiated from the electronic wiring and circuitry could ignite the fuel vapors.
With reference to FIG. 1, a prior art fuel dispensing unit 1 is shown, comprising a hydraulics compartment 2, hydraulics columns 3, nozzle arrangements 4 and an electronics box 5 arranged between the columns 3. However, there are drawbacks with this design in that e.g. circuitry of the electronics box 5 may be exposed to fuel vapors.